


Just Another Day (Modern AU)

by loveglasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!, Modern AU, birthday fic for .-too-many-musicals- on wattpad!, fluff!, meggy fluff, the whole gang - Freeform, they're playing cards against humanity which is why it's teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: And though she let her reply hang, she knew that it was just another day with the gang.





	Just Another Day (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday @-too-many-musicals-! My dear friend, I hope you accept this humble fluff fic for a birthday gift. 
> 
> For my Hetalia Fans Waiting For a Songfic :  
> I WILL GET THE SONGFIC OUT THIS MONTH. GEEZ.

(Peggy's PoV)

I was waiting for Maria to pick me up. It was a long day at work, and we only had one car between us. I didn't feel like taking public transportation back home today. 

"Maria! Hey!" I say, seeing her car. 

"Hey babe, how was work?" she asks. 

"Work was pretty good today, actually. They gave me a raise. How was your day, hon?" I reply.

"Oh, my day? Work was pretty mild today, and then they let us all leave early because we're closed for the owner's birthday," Maria said. 

"How did you enjoy the rest of the day?" I ask.

"By making some plans. C'mon, we're going to Eliza's house!" Maria said.

My sister, Eliza, is ace, and doesn't really like relationships, so she lives alone in a HUGE house.

**timeskip to after dinner bc it deleted dinner and i ain't gonna write that again sorry**

"If you can detect it early enough, you can stop..."  
  
I put, "Talking about the size of your penis on live TV."  
  
"OK, so the cards are : My Sexual Relationship, Talking About Your Penis on live TV, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, An Erection That Lasts for Four Hours, Going Back to Whore Island, and A Life.” Herc read, since he won last round.

**yes the really inappropriate ones are real cards. and peanut butter jelly time. i don't think 'my sexual relationship' or 'a life' is a card but anyways.**

"Peanut Butter Jelly Time is great! Also, whoever submitted a life is either really murderous or has bad cards. And an erection for four hours is great if I'm with Laf," Herc complained.

"Yeah, but about not with Laf?" John asked.

"Good point," Herc said.

Herc snorted at my card. "Gotta give it to whoever submitted this one."

"That was me!" I say.

"Congrats, Peg," Maria said.

We continued playing until Maria and I had to go.

"Eliza, I'd love to stay longer, you know I would, but I have work tomorrow and so does Maria and I need to be up early for work anyways," I explain.

"It's OK. So, it's John and Alex's place on Friday," Eliza said.  
Maria and I go home, sharing little kisses and little flutters of happiness once we get there.

"Peggy, I love you, you enormous dork."

"I love you too, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :D  
> i fEEL REALLY SHITTY THIS IS LATE AS FUCK


End file.
